Christian Brutal Sniper
Christian Brutal Sniper, often abbreviated as CBS, or simply Christian, is a TF2 Monster created by KelThuzadMadness. Origins In Christian Brutal Sniper: Origins he once was an ordinary RED Sniper who was captured by BLU Soldier, Heavy, Scout, Medic, Engineer, and Spy. When the Spy captured and blindfolded him the BLU Soldier shot the Sniper in the head, obviously killing him. After the RED Spy attended his funeral, Sniper resurrected and he and the spy teamed up to kill the ones that murdered him. From that day he was named 'Christian Brutal Sniper'. Later on as he was about to kill the Soldier, CBS was knocked out. The RED Spy was revealed to be the BLU Spy after all and CBS and the Soldier were burned alive. But then the REAL 'RED Spy saved CBS and CBS told him. "This is just getting started..." meaning that he was still alive. Behaviour and Personality He is a Sniper who has become rogue, violently psychotic and has a tendency to brutally murder and dismember anyone he meets, including people on his own team. A Spy that always seems to wind up witnessing his antics is the only person he has never attacked, and always happens to get blood on his suit. Only in the video, "Christian Brutal Sniper Tortures Spy" , he's stabbing the Spy with many blades and with his favorite knife: the Tribalman's Shiv. His theme song is Combustible Edison ~ Millionare's Holiday, which is usually triggered by Christian himself with an Apeture Science Radio, from the Portal franchise. Then, he usually takes out a melee weapon, normally a sword or blade, saying "Now this is a knife." or otherwise, if it's a non-sharp weapon, "Now this is a nice weapon." before laughing uncontrollably (as seen in the picture below) and dismembering his victim, splatting blood everywhere. His general cheerful nature, even while killing people, can be very misleading. While CBS is not known to be a cannibal, in one video, Polite Spy meets Christian Brutal Sniper, he was shown eating a BLU Scout's heart after ripping it out of his body while murdering him, claiming it looked "bloody nice" and it was "like Christmas morning". Abilities He is generally seen as nearly unstoppable, as none of the monsters he has fought have been able to put up a decent fight. He is one of the few who have been able to defeat Vagineer with apparently little effort, although some people, like CloverNoodle, were pissed off by this, and made Vagineer win the fight instead either by retcon or through a continuation video. CBS soon had his bloody revenge on CloverNoodle, but chances are the two will continue to be at it. The only person to defeat him is Spyper, and only after Spyper faked his own death to lower CBS's guard. Seeman has also defeated him as well, also because he had the help of Seeldier. VagiRarity has also killed him, but only because he was attacked without warning and stabbed in the groin with one of his knives (Which VagiRarity took from him) to immobilize him from the pain. Then he was thrown into a grinder, which VagiRarity activated, Kiling CBS as he was unable to move from the pain he sustained from being stabbed in the groin. CBS's encounter with VagiRarity can be seen here. (4:09 of the video) He has the ability to appear out of nowhere, hanging from the ceiling or sometimes thin air(usually introducing himself "What's up???"), falling down and almost always landing on somebody, usually resulting in a crit. It also seems that whenever he throws something, it always hits Scout or, more rarely but not unheard of, Rouge the Bat. His creator apparently really wants to know how he can possibly be Christian with his demeanor. His main ability is to have an "hammerspace" of TF2 melees weapons: Kukris, Axes, Bats, Shovels and Pickaxes are a few things that he can use for his butchering madness. Recently, his signature weapon is the Tribalman Shiv but he can be a formidable swordsman with the other Kukris and blade weapons. Combining his huge knowledge of melee-fighting and his demented strengh, element of suprise or flying are the only solution to espace to his wrath. For ranged attacks, he his a combination of a direct-hit and several projectiles(Kukri and arrow) which his creator call a "Arrow Bazooka": in the Versus Saxton Hale Serves, he carry also a hunstman with a highly fast damage and reload time but he never use it in the youtube videos. Weakness Christian Brutal Sniper lacks any way to boost his defense. If someone was tough enough to survive his incredibly powerful attacks, they could counterattack and deliver a strike that CBS may or may not survive. Sadly, despite being a very strong swordsman, he's not really a good marksman and suck at hand to hand combat due to his focus on butchering with blades. CBS also has another weakness: he puts too much trust into his friend. the RED Spy. As seen in Christian Brutal Sniper: Origins, CBS had trapped a Soldier inside of a small building and planned to burn him alive with Spy watching. CBS was knocked out by Spy who turned out to actually be a blue Spy. When he awoke, CBS was stuck and was left in the burning building to die. In the end, the real Spy saves CBS with him vowing revenge against the blue Spy (watch after Origins credits). Sometimes, Vagineer or Panis Cupcake fans will get butthurt and make a video of Panis cupcake or Vagineer defeating CBS with no trouble... Trivia *There is some speculation that the RED Spy who accompanies him has developed to be Gentlespy, another TF2 monster created by Swaitis. *Christian Brutal Sniper is a Default Monster in the Team Fortress Mod "Versus Saxton Hale" *Christian Brutal Sniper spends his free time designing and building various lethal melee weapons. *He also owns a rocket powered truck, possibly built by his RED spy friend. *He is the second antagonist in the Karma Soldier series who helps the Demonic Man. Quotes *''Now this is a knife! *''Now this is a nice weapon!'' *''Stabbin' time!'' *''Stab, stab, stab!'' *''Hold still!'' *''It's just like Christmas morning!'' *''Let's see how much blood's in ya!'' *''I'm gonna carve you a new cakehole!'' *''It's only gonna get worse, mate.'' *''I'm just getting warmed up.'' *''This is just getting started.'' *''Piss off, you bloody pikers!'' *''That was too easy, mate!'' *''I'm great, you're dead. I think we're done here.'' *''Nobody's gonna miss you, ya mutant!'' *(to Spy) Aw, did I get blood on your suit? *''Ah, I'm sorry mate!'' *(while eating BLU Scout's heart) ''This thing looks bloody nice! ''*nom* *nom* ''It's like Christmas morning! *nom*' *(to Vagineer) I'm gonna carve you a new cunthole! *(to another Sniper) One sniper to another, mate... GIVE UP! *''I suspect you keep your big mouth shut now!'' *''Oi! You're bleedin' gravy, fatso!'' *''Now I gotta make a necklace outta your teeth. Bushman's rules.'' *''Hate to break it to ya, but your own team paid me to do that!'' *''Ah, she's a beaut!'' *''Take a gander at this lil' princess!'' *''You had a good run, ya mongrel!'' *''You're gonna keep finding yourself belly-up!'' *''Aw, that's apples mate!'' *''Let's have a go at it!'' *''ZOMBIES!'' *''Bugger!'' *(After RED Spy annoys him) Spies... bloody useless! *''There was you... very full of yerself, then... very briefly surprised, then... dead!'' Variations *Cyber CBS: A cyborg version of CBS. * Other *Theme *First appearance *CBS again *CBS after *CBS often *CBS: Origins * Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Villains Category:Melee Users Category:Near-Normal